Джерек
Джерек был могущественным мастером-джедаем расы миралука и джедаем-археологом, который перешел на темную сторону в эпоху Империи, ставший страшным Инквизитором во время Галактической гражданской войны. Джерек был обучен джедаем-археологом, Джокастой Ню, и сам стал археологом, сведущим в знании джедайского прошлого, в особенности о ситах. Магистр - джедай в течение Войн клонов, он был в долгосрочном глубоком поиске древнего знания в Неизвестных Регионах, когда был отдан Приказ 66. По возвращению, Джерек перешел на темную сторону и был рукоположен в Инквизиторы. До окончания Войн клонов, Джерек отправился в Неизвестные Регионы во главе команды джедаев, сообщив совету, что ищет потерянные артефакты. Джерек имел скрытые мотивы в этих поисках, он желал найти новое, не джедайский источник обучения в этой экспедиции.Этот вопрос был, несомненно, и соответственно широко известен среди джедаев высокого ранга такому как, магистр джедай и член совета джедаев Оби-вану Кеноби, который тотчас передал Джереку как возможный источник, некоего древнего джедайского страдания, код, ближе к окончанию Войн клонов, однако Джерек не был извещен об источнике. Джерек служил Инквизитором Империи многие годы. Как бы то ни было, Джерек был предан только своей правде. Один из многих могущественных Тёмных джедаев в Империи, Джерек неоднократно искал пути для умножения своей силы и захвата Империи для себя. Одной из его главных идей была Долина Джедаев на затерянной планете Руусан, которая хранила большое количество плененной силы. После смерти Императора при Эндоре, Джерек сформировал группу из семи Тёмных джедаев на поиски затерянной долины. Он был способен найти легендарный источник энергии, и достигнуть невероятных вершин силы купаясь в его ауре. Тем не менее, при всех его силах, он потерпел поражение в битве с Кайлом Катарном, новичком джедаем тем, кто выполнил древнее пророчество, гласившее об освобождении плененных долиной духов джедаев и ситов. Когда Катарн кинул ему его выпавший световой меч в финале битвы в качестве акта милосердия, Джерек предпринял одну последнюю атаку и был повержен в центре Долины. Биография Карьера джедая Ребёнком, Джерек был найден джедаем археологом Джокастой Ню из Ордена джедаев, как имеющий потенциал силы. Ну забрала его в Орден для обучения. Член совета Джедаев, Ну поддерживала заинтересованность в юном миралуке и взяла его в свои падаваны, примерно до 49 ДБЯ. По завершению обучения, она вдохновила Джерека на непрерывную охоту за великим знанием и объяснением. Он совершенствовал страстное желание получить ответы на все возможные вопросы, выбор глубины источника ответа со свойственной учёным самонадеянностью и доверие своим собственным знаниям. Изыскания Джерека в изучении физических дисциплин, помогли ему овладеть Макаши - древней формой боя на световых мечах. Знания, накопленные Джереком, какими владели его руки, когда он стал рыцарем джедаем. Он выбрал тот же путь, взяв в падаваны Амиесу Дарис, и обучал её рыцарскому искусству во время Войн клонов. Это принесло Джереку ранг мастера-джедая. Джерек служил археологом среди джедаев, искал древние знания, и сохранившееся артефакты по всей галактике. Среди древних мест он нашел Долину джедаев, место битвы с невероятной силой, которая была утеряна для джедаев на долгие годы. Джерек продолжал искать её всю свою жизнь, хотя его мотивы стали сугубо собственными. Вопреки рангу магистра, его роль джедая археолога и постоянно приобретаемые знания, и его известность среди джедаев, прежних учеников, и протеже бывшего члена совета джедаев, Джерек не был исключён из джедаев. Он начал ощущать, что всё то, что ему могли дать все джедаи истощилось, и начало расти тревожное стремление к сосредоточению великой силы—для него, для Джерека, знание стало силой. После этого события, как оказалось, он стал уже изучать тёмную сторону как возможный источник знания; он понял, что он был полностью пленён мощью света. До окончания Клонических войн, Джерек отправился в Неизвестные Регионы во главе команды джедаев, сообщив совету, что ищет потерянные артефакты. Джерек имел скрытые мотивы в этих поисках, он желал найти новое, не джедайский источник обучения в этой экспедиции. Этот вопрос был, несомненно, и соответственно широко известен среди джедаев высокого ранга такому как, магистр джедай и член совета джедаев Оби-вану Кеноби, который тотчас передал Джереку как возможный источник, некоего древнего джедайского страдания, код, ближе к окончанию Клонических войн, однако Джерек не был извещен об источнике. Служащий Империи Поворот Джерек не вернулся из этой своей миссии после окончания Войн клонов и исполнения приказа 66. Он занимался этим далеко от Корусанта пока не почувствовал, что Орден джедаев уничтожен новообразованной Галактической Империей; несомненно сигнал, который мастера Кеноби и Йода отправили всем джедаям не возвращаться, в это время был уже отключен. В компании своих молодых археологов, он вернулся обратно в Неизвестные Регионы. Тем не менее, он привлек внимание Инквизитора Антинниса Тремейна, который собирал группу и руководил их поимкой. Тремейн передал мастеру-джедаю альтернативу: переход на тёмную сторону и службу Императору, и он сохранит его жизнь. Отказ означал жалкую смерть. Джерек, уже соблазнённый тёмным знанием, получил лишь большее убеждение; фактически, он жаждал обращения. Высоко ценимый объект Империи, он был отмечен для приобретения через один месяц после объявления Декларации о новом Ордене, до его обращения. Инквизитор Джерек стал одним из деятелей Инквизитория, опасной организации охотников на джедаев. Сразу после его возвращения, он предложил информацию по вниманию к другим джедаям, бывших с ним в длительной миссии, кто желал бы вступить в контакт. Джерек разыскал и вернул большинство из них, завербовав в Имперскую разведку. Примером этого, стало продолжение его успеха, Джерек, развивая их верность себе лично, подготавливал лояльные кадры тёмных джедаев, способных помочь ему претворить в жизнь его грандиозные амбиции. Один из многих джедаев собранных Джереком, был Мау. Мау, член группы из нескольких “призрачных джедаев”, стал охотиться со своими компаньонами в Великой чистке джедаев, несколько раньше. Уже жестокий и самоориентированный, Мо перешёл к Джереку и убивал своих товарищей с помощью своего нового учителя. Мо стал одним из самых известных сторонников тёмной стороны, и Джерек лично обучил его тёмной стороне, специальным технологиям слежения. С уменьшением числа беглецов джедаев, Джерек дал дополнительную задачу поиска знания джедаев и ситов — вполне похожую на его собственную карьеру джедая. Один из первых учеников ситов в новой Империи — способный говорить и писать на языке ситов — и один из могущественных представителей тёмной стороны, Джерек занял лидирующее место в придворной иерархии Империи. Хотя официально только Высший Инквизитор, Джерек всё же был старше по званию таких людей как прокуратор юстиции Хетрир и Верховный проповедник тёмной стороны Каданн. Фактически, это было предложено тогда, когда Палпатин уже не считал лорда Вейдера своим учеником, Джерек смог занять должность. Джерек сбился с того же пути, и жестоко ненавидел Дарта Вейдера. Он последовательно пытался расшатать позицию своего соперника и стать фаворитом Императора, искавшего ученика на смену Вейдеру. Палпатин был непреклонен и Вейдер остался лидером. Во время Галактической Гражданской войны, Джерек докладывал прямо Императору и получал приказы от Палпатина лично. Находясь на службе лорда ситов Дарта Сидиуса, Джерек составлял мудрость ситов. Он украсил татуировками ситов своё лицо, тонкие чёрные линии ниспадали к углам его рта. Джерек взялся изучать тёмную сторону во всех её формах, вычитанных им в Руководстве Тёмной Стороны, написанном самим Палпатином. Это было тем источником, откуда он извлёк идею о создании группы из семи тёмных джедаев объединённых одним, идеей которых, оставаться с ним всю его жизнь. Однако Палпатин заметил замыслы Джерека свергнуть его, в их начальной стадии, и отстранил Джерека от доступа к Руководству. Однако этого было недостаточно, чтобы остановить Джерека. Он учился Культу тёмной стороны силы у проповедника тёмной стороны на Дромунд-Каасе, поддерживавший тайное родство с проповедником Лордом Кроналом. Кронал был тем, от кого он узнал больше о Долине Джедаев, легендарном сосредоточении невероятной силы. Место седьмой битвы за Руусан, оно удерживает в плену тысячи духов джедаев и ситов, которые могут быть использованы опытным мастером. Это место очаровало Джерека, и мечты обладанию этой силой, питали его честолюбие. По прошествии этих лет, он встретил Ку Рана, магистра джедая, пережившего Великую Чистку Джедаев и после искавшего Долину, тем не менее, Рана схватить не удалось. Возрастание мощи Тёмный джедай Джерек стал чрезвычайно амбициозным существом, планируя как исходную точку сокрушение Вейдера как ученика Палпатина и конечную как подчинение Императора себе. Однако, он был не таким глупым, чтобы думать, что сможет побороть Палпатина сам. Вместо этого, он построил сеть слуг и осведомителей, комбинируя могущественные союзы с лояльными подчинёнными. Одним из первых приобретений Джерека был «призрачный джедай» Мо, перешедший на тёмную сторону раньше Чистки и ставший учеником и подчинённым. Другим ранее посвящённым был Бокас'ека. Чувствительный к силе тви’лек, Бок исследовал древних джедайских героев, в том числе Невара Форта, героя Руусана. Тем не менее, Бок никогда не стал джедаем, из-за смерти рилотского джедая Вачмана в год его рождения. Вместо этого, Бок был взят как раб и передан во владение Терриналду Скрииду, вице-адмиралу. Когда Джерек встретил Бока на службе имперского адмирала, он немедленно заметил в твилеке источник Силы и потребовал чтобы Скриид передал ему его для того чтобы казнить. Считавший Инквизитора таким слабым, Скриид отдал своего раба, но Джерек не стал убивать Бока — вместо этого, взял его в свои рабы, раскрывая для знаний Бока о Руусане свой мозг, и переманил его на тёмную сторону. Двигаясь по этому пути, Джерек приобрёл извращённого слугу тёмной стороны, разрывавшегося между ненавистью и лояльностью — эдакого ученика-раба. Одним из наиболее выгодных соратников Джерека был проповедник тёмной стороны и Рука Императора Кронал. После обращения к тёмной стороне и рассказе ему о Долине джедаев, Кронал тоже снабдил Джерека продуктами своей алхимии тёмной стороны, извращёнными «пешками ситов» - Горком и Пиком. Передача под контроль Джерека этих «близняшек», ещё более расширила круг слуг тёмной стороны. Кроме того, другим его приобретением стало знакомство с Сарисс, агентом проповедника и тайной дочерью Кронала. Впервые Сарисс встретилась с Джереком во время его обучения с Кроналом на Дромунд-Каасе, и после этого её часто посылали вместе с Джереком как представителей проповедников. Это был тот период, когда у неё появилось притяжение к бывшему джедаю. Она изучила его истинные желания, и решила присоединиться к ним. Через жестокие бои на световых мечах, Джерек сломал Сарисс и склонил её к исполнению своей воли. Она стала одним из его известных подчинённых, однако, её долг перед проповедниками предостерегал её от откровенного присоединения к нему и трат своего времени для службы ему. Создание поддержки Джерек, однако, был не доволен только просто частично лояльными агентами. Он также искал внешних покровителей и осведомителей. Одним из них был Кронал, который обеспечивал его знаниями тёмной стороны и подчинёнными. Тем не менее, Джерек также нуждался в финансовом обеспечении для осуществления своих замыслов. В конце концов, он злоупотребил своей должностью Верховного инквизитора, приняв привилегии для Инквизиторов, по проверкам их расчётов за кредиты. Джерек быстро стал миллиардером, должный этим невидимым покровителям, одновременно всем и каждому. Фигуры в правительстве не были исключением; Гранд-мофф Ардус Каин был, по меньшей мере, одним из высокопоставленных людей, посвящённых в замыслы Джерека. Тем не менее, Джерек также нуждался в финансовом обеспечении для осуществления своих замыслов. В конце концов, он злоупотребил своей должностью Высшего инквизитора, приняв привилегии для Инквизиторов, по проверкам их расчётов за кредиты. Джерек быстро стал миллиардером, должный этим невидимым покровителям, одновременно всем и каждому. Фигуры в правительстве не были исключением; Гранд-мофф Ардус Кейн был, по меньшей мере, одним из высокопоставленных людей, посвящённых в замыслы Джерека. Вскоре Джерек возобладал значительной властью и влиянием как Высший Инквизитор, и держал свои возможности по использованию силы на широкой публике, сокрытыми. Вскоре его статус как тёмного джедая стал широко известен в высших кругах, в основном военных и низшей бюрократии, не подозревавших о его истинной природе. Джерек предпочитал культивировать завесу таинственности, восторгая подчинённых видимостью всезнания и многочисленностью убеждённых в этом личностей, видевших его явное отсутствие глаз, но, фактически, зрячего. Даже экипаж его персонального звёздного разрушителя - «Возмездия», оставался в неведении, однако он допускал случайные проблески своей Силы. Так или иначе, была ли эта завеса таинственности частью его главной стратегии или просто его личным желанием, это было выдающимся достижением для такого известного тёмного джедая, сохраняющего свои силы скрытыми. Палпатин был, однако, осведомлён о замыслах Джерека. Эта осведомлённость, отрезала Джерека от Высшего учения Тьмы, такого как Руководство Тёмной Стороны, Палпатин же мог продолжать использовать его, тем не менее, он часто отправлял Трауна на «Возмездие» как его капитана с приказом не спускать с Джерека глаз. Поиски могущества Два Катарна До того как произошла битва при Явине, Джерек возглавлял миссию на Салоне, сельскохозяйственную луну Салласта. Там он попытался пленить Моргана Катарна, лидера повстанцев, ограниченно действовавшего на спутнике. Когда Катарн избежал главной атаки — замаскировался для просмотра повстанческого налёта — Джерек постепенно начал атаку, тоже маскируясь под работу повстанцев, на геотермальную станцию, которая для колонистов являлась жилищем и надеждой. Как предполагалось, это притянет повстанцев к ней в полной мере. В это время атака будет успешной. Джерек запугал Катарна, которого пленили и доставили прежде него, но камера лидера оказалась непригодна для выявления любой информации о его товарищах. Содержа его на Салоне, который был мирным и понимающим, и не добившись большего от Катарна, Джерек обезглавил его двухклинковым вибромечом Дженгардин, который он носил с собой и приказал повесить его голову на вершине космопорта Салона. Это был Мо, сопровождавший Джерека, и выполнивший этот приказ. Вскоре после этого, Джерек присутствовал на церемонии выпуска в Академии Кариды. На вечере перед церемонией, он обедал с генералом Ромом Моком, от которого он узнал о сыне Катарна, Кайле Катарне, ранее превосходно выполнявшем упражнения в период обучения. Интересно то, что Джерек в финале церемонии присудил Катарна к награждению своей медалью Мужества, сказав Катарну, что он может ожидать назначения во главу штурмовиков и ждать повышения прямо в их рядах. Джерек вполне возможно почувствовал силу в Катарне, и может быть нашёл в нём своего будущего слугу как ещё одного Тёмного джедая. Семя Спустя около 10 месяцев Джерек инициировал свою первую попытку, документально известную, захватить власть. Джерек изучил древний Иторианский эксперимент «Семя», агрессивно распространяющийся общий разум, способный подчинять существ своей воле, и в довершении этого он способен использовать отличный инструмент, для того чтобы армии становились покорны его приказам. Уверенный в том, что он может контролировать «Семя», Джерек выбрал группу астероидов около Итора, где оно будет скрыто и сохранено от внешних воздействий. Туда он приехал как раз во время и нашёл Таш Арранду возвращавшуюся с задания на горнодобывающей базе на «семенном» астероиде. Она, её брат Зак, их приёмный дядя Маммон Хул, иторианин Фандомар, и три шахтёра, были пленены в странной гробнице после попытки её разрушить, и только Таш оказалась способна протиснуться наружу. Джерек поспешно отправил пару штурмовиков освободить остальных. Когда они были возвращены на базу, Джерек продолжал требовать открыть тайну во имя Империи. Когда он возвратился к входу туда, он пришёл в ярость, найдя дверь открытой, а «Семя» ускользнувшим. Джерек, наверно, не поверил этим людям, исполнившим своё собственное порабощение, вызванное его недостаточным личным контролем над астероидом, и Ходж, начальник шахтёров, освободивший «Семя», и размышлял о том, что ни было в гробнице, оно было ценным. Тем не менее, Фандомар знал об истинной природе «Семени», и саботировал горнодобывающую базу, открыв доступ к окружающей среде, так как «Семя» нуждается в кислороде, необходимом для размножения. Джерек вернулся на «Возмездие», раздражённый и подозрительный. Однако, Семя заразило Ходжа, и совершило аварийную посадку на поверхность Итора, освободив свою индивидуальность. Джерек последовал за этим вниз на челноке. Когда он прибыл, Семя собрало всех своих жертв и приблизилось к нему. Семя атаковало, но Джерек использовал Силу и легко отразил виноградные лозы, которые Семя использовало для распространения коллективного разума. Использовав замешательство Семени, Джерек объяснил ему, что хочет использовать Семя в целях помощи военным Империи, и предоставить по одному штурмовика, корабельного офицера, и армейского солдата как части разума Семени, для обслуживания Джерека как Галактического Императора. Обещание Джерека заинтриговало Семя, и оно согласилось участвовать в заговоре Джерека, отправившись на “Возмездие”. Семя быстро расползлось по судну, захватив достаточное количество экипажа для управления Звёздным разрушителем. Однако, Таш Арранда и Фандомар очистили корабль, и захватив Хулу и Зака Арранду, сбежали на борту летательного аппарата Звёздный летун, спроектированным для пролёта через астероидные поля. Они смогли завлечь Семя в астероидный пояс, где корабль был атакован парой космических слизняков, но Семя имея недостаточно опыта в управлении “Возмездием” чтобы убежать быстро, не смогло увести корабль. Слизняки сумели сбить щиты, после чего “Возмездие” была повторно бомбардирована многочисленными астероидами. Появившийся вакуум способствовал бездействию Семени, но Джерек успел сбежать на другом летуне. Возвращение на Салон Быстро, по приказу Джерека, прибыли имперские спасательные команды, они смогли восстановить ядро главного компьютера корабля, которое осталось полностью неповрежденным. Джерек установил его на новый Звёздный разрушитель, «Возмездие II», которым он заменил свой старый флагман. Провал его плана, как бы то ни было, подавил Джерека до поры до времени; действительно, это было бы почти невозможно, для такого громадного провала, не привлечь внимание Палпатина. Джерек отправился на Салон и управлял как его губернатор, построив для себя массивную башню на Холме Баронов в столице Баронов Хеде. Джерек держался довольно долго, так как покорив Салон в 0 году ДБЯ, он имел множество преемников около 5 года ДБЯ; и так как он не мог долго оставаться на Салоне, они управляли луной длительные промежутки времени. Как бы то ни было, весь этот период Джерек не бездействовал. Он продолжал умножать своё богатство, и покупал, из своего собственного кармана, например вариант Супер Звездного Разрушителя, который он также назвал “Возмездие”, именем, которым он всегда называл свои корабли. Довольный этим, он послал «Возмездие II» для Эскадры Смерти Вейдера в битве за Хот.Это был тот период, когда он приобрёл преданность Сарисс, и вероятно Гока и Пика. Однако Джерек был скрытен до самой смерти Императора, пока вновь не перехватил инициативу. Военачальник Битва при Эндоре подтолкнула Джерека к осуществлению его захватнических планов. Император Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер уничтожены одним ударом; устранены два главных препятствия на пути Джерека. Джерек расширял свои планы, сосредотачивался на Долине Джедаев как на потенциальном источнике мощи. Осознав это, он почувствовал, что он может построить новую, великолепную и поистине бесконечную империю — не повторение Империи Палпатина, а новое и беспрецедентное государство. Сарисс, также воспользовавшись постэндорским хаосом, оставила свой пост на Татуине и оказалась в лагере Джерека, став его старшим помощником. Она также смога присоединиться к бизнесмену Панатану, как его возлюбленная ; Сарисс совратила его сына, Юна, и использовала его чтобы убить отца. Затем она взяла Юна, чувствительного к силе в ученики, пользуясь им — и минеральным бизнесом её последнего возлюбленного — также находясь рядом с Джереком. Это дало Джереку шесть тёмных джедаев — Мо, Бока, Горка, Пика, Сарисс, и Юна — под его командование. Включая себя, как седьмого, столько же, сколько и в Руководстве Тёмной Стороны Палпатина. Хотя он ощутил недостаток знания техник, относящийся целиком к его воле, он смог следовать за основными принципами учения Палпатина. Обладая Супер Звёздным Разрушителем “Возмездие”, Джерек почувствовал себя военачальником. Однако, вопреки самому себе, он не нарушал клятвы верности другим союзникам. Он оставался лояльным к «Линии Пяти Звёзд», государству-осколку, где правил его старый кредитор , Гранд-мофф Ардус Каин. Там он стал Главным вершителем правосудия, местной версией Инквизитора. Была ли известна публичная преданность Каину или нет, он не хотел быть вторым; Джерек тайно поклялся в верности Пророкам Тёмной Стороны — но не претендентам, соперничавшим с Йсанн Изард, а истинным, скрытым пророкам, обучавшими его в прошлом. Джерек обучал всех своих тёмных джедаев основам религии Пророков Тёмной стороны; это было хорошей помощью его сторонникам, ибо Джерек ничего не делал просто так, без пользы для себя. К его серетным планам добавился другой, когда Кронал встретился с ним через год после Битвы у Эндора. Старый Пророк, находившийся на Биссе с возрождения Палпатина, выявил выжившего Императора, и приказал Джереку искать Долину Джедаев и открыть её Императору. Джерек был, конечно, нетерпелив ища это, но он успешно использовал ресурсы у Сил Палпатина в Глубоком Ядре, то же он сделал у Пророков и Каина. В знак преданности, Джерек отправил «Возмездие II» к Биссу; также как сделал это раньше, послав его к Вейдеру. Однако, он в конечном счёте сохранил флот, по меньшей мере из трёх ИЗРов сопровождавших «Возмездие». Он также имел под рукой грузовой корабль «Звезда Салона», среди прочих, и сохранил влияние на Салоне. Долина Джедаев Найденная долина В конце концов, Джерек узнал, что Ку Ран, уцелевший джедай, с которым он сталкивался ранее, нашел местоположение Долины Джедаев. Он смог отследить путь Рана до планеты Дорло, на поверхность которой Ран и несколько повстанцев ускользнули от Мо, Сарисс и Юна. Однако корвет повстанцев CR 90 не смог уйти от «Возмездия II» на орбите, и Джерек захватил повстанцев и они предстали перед ним и шестью Тёмными джедаями. Спокойствие Рана перед лицом захвата наполнило Джерека опасением; это был действительно опасный человек. Однако, Джерек быстро поборол опасения и спросил джедая, но Ран не назвал координаты Руусана. Джерек начал убивать его соратников по одному, но ответа не было получено. Ран пытался спровоцировать Джерека убить его, абсолютно убедившись, что его знания бы не будут использованы. Но Джерек на приманку не клюнул. Вместо этого он применил к Рану ментальный захват и наконец, то узнал от него информацию: Ран не знал координат, но Морган Катарн знал и Катарн хранил карту в своем доме. Для Джерека, знакомого с Катарном, это была вся информация нужная ему. Ран имел другие планы, однако, и завладел световым мечом Юна. Он смог ранить Бока и рассечь Мо половину бедра, но Джерек стремительно шагнул, и отбросил Рана силой. Ран упал на колени и Джерек выпадом нанёс смертельный удар. Джерек отправил агентов на Салон, где Катарн —которого Джерек убил только несколько месяцев назад, он переправлял повстанцев в святилище на Руусан — и хранил координаты. Сарисс. Бок и Юн прошли в дом Катарна с помощью дружков Мо Могильных Тускенов. Там они обнаружили, что Катарн высек звёздную карту на потолке своей мастерской. Они отсоединили панели и доставили их в Хед, где Джерек имел независимого переводчика, ждущего, чтобы расшифровать их. Этим шифровальщиком был информационный дроид 8t88, служивший агентом Джерека в течении некоторого времени. В Доме Правительства в Хеде, 8t88 расшифровал карту и покахал результаты Джереку. С ними в руке, Джерек больше не нуждался в услугах 88-го. Сарисс, Бок и Юн вернулись на «Возмездие»; Горк и Пик остались для того чтобы одарить 88-го «вознаграждением» - отключением. Джерек отправился к Руусану со своим флотом. Овладение Долиной Боевая группа Джерека прибыла очень быстро, но Джерек приказал провести исследование и орбитальное сканирование перед спуском на поверхность. Когда сканирование показало небольшое укрепление как центра цивилизации на планете, Джерек приказал Сарисс, Боку и Юну высадиться на поверхность и собрать как можно больше информации от жителей. Когда они подтвердили, что поселенцы ничего не знают о Долине, Джерек приказал уничтожить поселения. Тем временем его силы вышли на работу, возводя базу, в самом центре Долины и строили казармы, смотровые вышки, склады для хранения и обработки грузов, и даже док-башню для «Звезды Салона»— короче говоря, все необходимые структуры в долгосрочной перспективе, сильно укрепленный гарнизон, с усиленной охраной, патрулями. Кроме того Джерек также использовал старые технологии и артефакты, хранящиеся в и вокруг Долины, находя некоторые древние артефакты, технология которых может быть использована для получения финансовой выгоды. аконец, когда долине почти готова для прибытия Джерека, Джерек перевёл четверть экипажа «Возмездия» на поверхность, взяв Сарисс, Бока, Мои Юна с собой. В то время как Джерек руководил операцией, он направил темных джедаев как своих заместителей, для обработки различных военных, организационных и контрольных вопросов. Однако, 8t88 ранее обратился к Кайлу Катарну, сыну Моргана и штурмовику, кого Джерек наградил около пяти лет назад, теперь печально известный коммандос, служащий Новой Республике. Точно известно, что Джерек сделал ставку на молодого, чувствительного к силе человека. Катарн желал знать личность убийцы своего отца. 88 сказал ему правду: эту работу выполнил Джерек. Однако Катарну он сообщил далее, что находится на службе Джерека, и Катарна вряд ли можно было бы оставить в живых. Он приказал Катарну расшифровать диск данных, принадлежавший к его отцу; Когда Катарн отказался, 88 приказал своим головорезам казнить наёмника. Катарн бежал, однако, вместе с данными диска от 8t88, на предоставленном ему челноке типа Лямбда. Катарн затем увидел Рана в виде призрака силы, раскрывавшего планы Джерека. Катарн отправились в Салон, куда он прибыл, так же, как темные джеди Джерека улетали с него. Он использовал диск для доступа к сообщению от своего отца и световой меч Рана, хранящийся для него.С ним нашёл карту, которую Юн, защищавший 8t88, уничтожил. Катарн победил Юна в бою, но отпустил его; затем он отследил 8t88 до «Звезды Салона», которая находиласть в заправочном доке космопорта Хеда. Катарн убил Горка и Пика, первых среди семи Тёмных джедаев Джерека. Он затем получил, после небольшой задержки, координаты от отсоединённой головы 88-го, подготовленной для отправки на Руусан. Катарн и его напарница, Джен Орс, набранная в экипаж Новой Республикой для тайного полёта на Руусан. Их маскировка под Имперский грузовой экипаж, позволила пройти мимо охраны Руусана, где они в конечном счёте высадились и отправились искать Долину. Однако, Джерека не так то легко было обмануть. Он был в состоянии воспринимать Катарна в силе, когда он попытался достичь Долины. Вместо того, чтобы уничтожить его, хотя, Джерек предпочел бы попытаться совратить его, добавив молодого джедая в свою команду. Хотя Катарн прошёл комплекс укреплений Джерека, окружавших Долину, Орс осталася позади, где штурмовики Джерека захватили её. Тем временем Катарн поднялся в верхнюю часть док-башни, где находились остальные пять Тёмных джедаев и плененная Орс ожидала его. Джерек разрешил Мо, который оправился от ранения, нанесённого Раном движимый огромной собственной яростью, сосредоточенной в Силе, первому биться с Катарном. Катарн сбросил старый джедайский облик, когда Мо дразнил его ужасным и неверным рассказом о смерти Моргана Катарна, в котором Мо участвовал, убив его в гневе. В этот напряжённый момент появился Джерек. Бок и Сарисс вели Орс за ним, Джерек призвал Катарна выплеснуть свою ярость, убить Орс, и почувствовать мощь тёмной стороны — его "истинного предназначения" и "истинной мощи". Катарн почувствовал искушение, но устоял и отверг его. Увереннный в том, что Катарн не обратится на тёмную сторону, Джерек решил расправиться с ним. Толчком силы он вбросил Катарна обратно в «Звезду Салона», пристыкованной к башне. «Звезда» не удежалась и начала падать на поверхность, где и взорвалась. Конечно Джерек решил, что Катарн не выживет. Катарн был человеком, которого нельзя было недооценивать, однако, и был в состоянии добраться до своего корабля, Заплесневелого Ворона, который был пристыкован к «Звезде», после того как люди Джерека захватили его. «Ворон» под управлением Катарна выскочил из поврежденного корабля и почти смог выровняться, но Катарн не смог сконцентрироваться и его корабль зацепился о выступ скалы. Сарисс, Бок и Юн были отосланы к месту крушения. Там они нашли Катарна без сознания и приготовились убить его. Бок уничтожил его световой меч, но Сарисс была послана сообщить Джереку, что Катарн найден и может быть убит по первому приказу. Так как Сарисс приготовалась убить Катарна, который только начал приходить в себя, то Юн вмешался. Помня прощение Катарна на Салоне и начавший сомневаться в тёмной стороне с помощью духа Рэна, Юн остановил её удар. Из-за этого Сарисс напала на Юна, оборвав его жизнь. Однако, Катарн успел полностью очнуться, схватил меч Юна и начал бой с Сарисс. Джерек потерял ещё одного своего тёмного слугу, а Катарн всё ещё оставался на свободе. Апофеоз Джерек не был особенно обеспокоен. Он и Бок, ведя Орс с собой в качестве заложника, отправились к сердцу Долины, которое было, наконец, доступно и открыто для Джерека. Джерек был в состоянии "экстаза" от созерцания невероятной мощи Долины. Дойдя до центрального купола, который прикрывал источник энергии и Джерек насладился его свечением. Используя силу, он открыл купол и прыгнул в абсолютную силу сердца Долины. Там, он начал медитацию, паря, сидя по-турецки среди духов Джедаев и Ситов прошдых веков, как он подчиняет их своей воле и выпивает их силу. Купаясь в течении Силы Долины, он достиг состояния близкому к апофеозу, в котором он получил всеобъемлющее всеведение. Наконец, всеобъемлющее знание, — то, что он желал бесконечно долго — было окончательно, полностью в его руках, и с этим неописуемая мощь. В то время как Джерек «плавал», Катарн проник в комплекс Долины, расчищая себе путь через штурмовиков Джерека на всём протяжении Долины. Там, он освободил Орс, но был атакован Боком. После упорной борьбы Катарн одолел Бока, убив его у подножия статуи Невара Форрта, давнего кумира Бока. Джерек было известно обо всём, что произошло, однако, and burst from the mound in an eruption of light and energy. Уверенный в своей невероятной мощи, он готов был покончить с Катарном. Катарн остался на стороне света и доверился своим инстинктам — и образовал щит из энергии светлой стороны вокруг Джерека, не давая ему покинуть Тёмную сторону силы и оторвать его от питания энергией Долины. Его связь оказалась разорвана и мощь уменьшилась, Джерек тяжело рухнул на колени, его световой меч выпал из его рук. В то время, Катарн стоял над ним, Джерек начал дразнить и провоцировать джедая, напоминая, что он убил Моргана Катарна. Катарн не собирался переходить на тёмную сторону ни сейчас, ни раньше. Вместо этого он исполнил акт милосердия джедаев, отбросив ему его световой меч. Джерек мог бы согласиться на акт милосердия Катарна и бежать. Это, однако, было не для него. Вместо этого, он вскочил и атаковал, но Катарн поразил его одним быстрым движением. Меч Катарна прошёл через его тело как тяжкое наказание за всё прошлое. Осознавая, что случилось, Джерек всё ещё стоял, созерцая своё поражение и смерть, зная, что вечные муки ожидает его. Когла его тело упало на землю, это пустая оболочка, исчезла в вспышке Хаоса и долго ещё томилась в пределах Долины. Личность и черты характера Знания и способности Даже быв джедем, Джерек был жадный до знаний и надменный в поведении. Джокаста Ню воспитала его в глубокой любви к знаниям, говоря ему, что ответы приходят только к тем, кто стремится добыть их наиболее самозабвенно. Это превратилось в объединение знаний с властью, вызывая Джерека стремиться к знаниям — и силе — еще более страстно.Так ярко, что он толкнул Джерека, сжигаемого страстями, за пределы Ордена джедаев; После того, как он достиг ранга Мастера Джедая, он чувствовал, что он достиг максимума знаний доступных джедаям. Он даже начал рассматривать возможность заглянуть в секреты темной стороны. Джедайское чувство нравственности, затем, не укоренилась глубоко в нём; вместо этого, он ценил Орден только за то, что он мог дать ему. Эти черты, способствовали его падению; когда сталкиваются с выбором, чтобы перейти или умереть, вопрос не сильно волновал его. Он не присоединился к Ордену джедаев или его веры было не достаточно, чтобы умереть за него, и Джерек был уже готов для темной стороне запретных знаний. Это был лёгкий шаг для Джерека. Джерек проявлял амбициозность и в привлечении к себе «тёмных» сторонников и постоянно стремился вытеснить Вейдера и Сидиуса и заполучить собственную власть.Он не хотел пройти все ступени к власти, находясь под властью другого существа, а создать использовать свою. Кайл Катарн, прежде чем он стал, осведомлён о его чувствительности к силе, почувствовал в Джереке всепожирающий голод, после первой встречи с ним, человека который не допустит никого стоять на своём пути. Действительно, Джерек, посвященная только себе, он фанатично пытался продвигать свои личные интересы. С самого начала, он вырастил тёмных джедаев, лично обратившись к тёмной стороне. Джерек был политическим манипулятором, интриговал против Вейдера и других адептов Тёмной стороны в Имперском Дворце, и завоевал репутацию оппортуниста и предателя. Джерек создал сеть финансовых источников поддержания его жажды власти и пытался поднять, по крайней мере одно восстание, хотя катастрофа с планом по Семени, сдерживало его амбиции до тех пор, пока Палпатин не погиб в Битве при Эндоре. В тот момент он возобновил свои манипуляции, играя не противоречиях трёх сторон — даже возрождённый Палпатин, чьё влияние было ограничено и кто не имел больше власти над Джереком — для его собственной выгоды, уверенности в возможности получения мощи от Долины, сделает его неприступным и позволит ему создавать новую великую империю, где он будет править как бог. Ментальные способности Джерек также имел большую возможность культивировать ауру таинственности и власти вокруг себя, которая создавала страшную репутацию для него, которой он казалось, наслаждался. Джерек сохранял свои способности джедаев, скрытые от своих подчиненных, внешне представляясь не чувствительным к силе существом, по крайней мере до 0 года до битвы при Явине, хотя случайные вспышки силы были заметны. В бытность свою военачальником, он пользовался своим световым мечом открыто и был общеизвестен как Тёмный джедай. Он никогда не пропускал загадку, которую он смог увидеть, однако. Несмотря на повязку перед его глазами и его очевидной слепотой, силовые возможности Джерека позволяли ему близко видеть и он беспрестанно действовал, как если он получал визуальный вклад от глаз, которыми он не обладал, представляя половину в уме, так или иначе, но смотреть. Он также красовался, что, кажется, является его жутким знанием и проницательностью, часто зная то, что было у подчиненного в отчете или демонстрировал способность предсказывать следующий шаг противника с большой точностью. Всё это в сочетании создавало у его солдат впечатление, что он обладал сверхъестественной силой и вызвало их страх и уважение, а также тешило его самолюбие. Другой своеобразной чертой Джерека было ментальное манипулирование. Он беспрестанно желал держать его подчиненных неуравновешенными и и сознавать их подчиненное положение своих подчиненных ему. Он контролировал все коммуникационные передачи от его солдат в течение боя и использовал исследовательских дроидов и Силу, чтобы контролировать ещё больше; даже когда он не делает ничего его войска хорошо осознают его руководство. Это расстраивало многих из его подчинённых; такое закрытое наблюдение был столь же эффективено как микроуправление в притуплении их инициативы и давало им ощущение его полного главенства. Джерек также стремился держать его подчиненных неуравновешенными и зависимыми от него. Он никогда не приветствовал, вместо этого переходя непосредственно к сути его сообщения, нарушая ожидаемый ритм беседы и заставляя другого человека отстаивать свою позицию. Он также задавал вопросы, к которым он знал ответ; другой человек знал, что Джерек уже знает ответ и что Джерек был осведомлен о сути, о которой подчиненный может сказать, что Джерек знает всё. Однако, собеседник был обязан ответить так или иначе; выполнение такой бесцельной задачи медленно задавливало дух другого и демонстрировало власть Джерека над подчиненным. Он часто держал свою каюту в полумраке, чтобы затруднить и дезориентировать посетителей; зависимость от света не была недостатком, от которого он зависел. Другая любимая игра ума включила шар пробных камней, который он держал в его каюте на борту «Возмездия». Камни разделялись на два типа; те, которые можно было есть и те, которые подпрыгивали, источая приятный запах. Хотя визуально неразличимые, два типа были различны; те, которые были для съедения испускали бы чрезвычайно грязные ароматы, а те, которые после получения выскакивали и источали приятный запах. Джерек, через его невизуальные чувства, чувствовал разницу, а большинство других существ не подозревала о ней. Джерек предлагал пробные камни всем входящим в его каюту — в эту игру он особенно часто играл со своим лейтенантом Сарисс — и другие должны были бы спросить Джерека, что сделать, чтобы подтвердить его превосходство или спекуляцию на курсе действий и риске недовольства и смущения. Сарисс в свою очередь, постоянно пыталась манипулировать Джереком через лесть и обман, факт который Джерек знал. В самом деле, Джерек пользовался парой силовых игр, которые развлекали его и питали его самомнение. Клевета была способом манипуляций не только Джерека, однако. Он обладал способностью, чтобы заработатывать уважение других и через его харизму заставляет их обращаться к нему. Он был в состоянии привлечь Сарисс и заработать её восхищение, она продолжала искать его одобрение на протяжении всей своей карьеры; это имело для неё большое значение. Юн особенно пытался добиться расположения Джерека. Простые призывы к его «необходимости» в помощи Юна и значение для контроля выполнения задач развивало у Юна чувство собственного достоинства оставило его светиться при наличии доброй воли Джерека. В челноке при перелёте из «Возмездия» к Руусану Джерек развлекал Юна в течение всего полета забавными анекдотами и историями; Джерек имел шарм и харизму, которые он мог использовать по своему желанию, когда он находил это целесообразным. Манипуляции Джерека - ореол таинственности и силы, унижения, хорошо развернутое очарование — питали его самомнение, но они также служили цели напоминать своим подчиненным о их неполноценности рядом с ним. Это было нужно не только для удовольствия Джерека; он чувствовал, чтобы его подчиненные не должны были иметь больше власти, чем они должны были иметь, и надо было держать их отдельно и неорганизованно, чтобы не быть свергнутнутым. Убедить их, что власть его была настолько огромна, что они помогают ему добиться большего. Философия и интеллектуальные поиски Джерек был, в чем-то парадоксальным, снисходительным и спартанским.Он держал себя просто, хотя его каюта была наибольшей на борту «Возмездия»; материальные блага ничего не значили для него, и его помещения были свободны от показушных проявлений, от показухи. Являясь миллиардером, у него было несколько личных вещей, которые можно было упаковать в чемодан, и все они были функциональными или имели важное значение для него. Джерек был привязан к тем вещам, однако, каждая была собственноручно подобрана; он возмущался когда кто-то другой касался их или вмешивался в его имущество. Его каюта на борту «Возмездия» была представлена только стандартной койкой, обычными стулом и столом. У него были пробные камни, но не сувениры и безделушки. Джерек не был самоотверженным, однако, вещи просто не имели никакого значения для него за пределами их функции. Он очень наслаждался музыкой, будучи особенно довольным второй симфонией Борна, несмотря на факт, что композитор был казнён как мятежник и музыка был фактически анти-имперской. Джерек также пользовался пробными камнями для повышения музыкального опыта путем предоставления специальных ароматов и вкусов в сценах, где он чувствовал, что они дополняют музыку. Будучи слепым, не-визуальные сцены играли огромную роль в насладжениях Джерека; Кроме музыки, он также наслаждался едой, известно, что он уделял специальное внимание своему обеду — после казни Рэна, один из его первых приказов был о приготовлении еды. Он также сосредоточивался на запахе; запах его еды был столь же важен как вкус, и использование запахов от пробных камней, музыкальный опыт указывал на нужный запах. В целом, Джерек предпочитал заниматься своими чувствами, хотя нефункциональные атрибуты роскоши не привлекали его к себе. Джерек мог также свободно говорить на нескольких языках; он говорил, читал, писал на Миралукисе, на его видах, а также на Галактическом Основном. Его научные занятия и положение при императорском дворе и привело его к знакомству с архаичным Высоким Галактическим языком, и он мог говорить, читать, писать на языке Ситов, возможно во время бытности археологом, он позакомился с артефактами Ситов. Истинный полиглот, он был также знаком с основными языками торговли Хаттским и Боссе, также как с Забракским. Силы и умения Джерек был могущественным обладателем Силы; Таш Арранда, необученная чувствительная к Силе, видела его не столь сильным как Дарт Вейдер, с которым она сталкивалась раньше. Он не был, однако, глубоко связан с Единой Силой. Природная сила Джерек был значительно дополнена в Долине джедаев; выжав даже ненаправленный поток этой энергии, он почувствовал себя всемогущим. Ку Рэн, как призрак силы, предупреждал Кайла Катарна о силе Долины Джедаев, Джерек может уничтожить жизнь простой силой мысли, Джерек чувствовал ту же возможную мощь. Его пребывание в Долине само привело его в состояние богоподобия, придавало идеально всеведение и наращивание своей мощи до невообразимых уровней. Джерек обладал обычной для Миралук способностью «видеть» в Силе; он не мог видеть голограммы, но был способен чувствовать существ и физические объекты. Таш Арранда чувствовала постоянные волны энергии тёмной стороны, вытекающих из Джерека, когда она столкнулась с ним; она мысленно описала эффект, похожий на насекомого, используя свои антенны, чтобы чувствовать себя на своём пути. Джерек был талантлив в чтении мыслей; он мог добыть информацию даже при активном сопротивлении сознания. Он был в состоянии исследовать ум Рэна, когда джедаё был взят в плен и узнать от него, что Моргану Катарну было известно о расположении Долине джедаев, хотя Рэн был мастер-джедай и пытался держать информацию в секрете. Тем не менее, Джерек проник через ментальные барьеры Рэна и получил информацию. Другой областью особой силы был телекинез, в которой он был большим мастером, и в оборонительных аспектах владения световым мечом; защиту Джерека было сложно пробить. Джерек был искусен в других аспектах Силы, также он был способен на запуск концентрированных взрывов энергии силы, которые он использовал, чтобы опрокинуть Кайла Катарна на Руусанской док-башне. Более простым толчком силы, она исходила из его руки, как шар энергии красного оттенка и и отбросила Катарна назад в вспышке света. Джерек также освоил то, что, возможно, было просто сильное применение той же силы: больших взрывов разрушительной энергии Силы, которые бы не просто выпускали кинетическую энегрию против противника, но и наносили тяжелые повреждение, позволявшие убить или ранить противника. Джерек использовал другой силу, которая проявлялась в виде шара энергии, используя эти и другие эффекты в нейтрализации Рэна. Всплеск энергии ударил Рэнн и опустил его на колени, в то время как, белый свет обволакивал его; это имело останавливающий и парализующий эффект. Когда Джерек захватил Рэна, мастер-джедай пытался умереть сам; однако, Джерек восприпятствовал этому, обессилив Рэна и не дав ему использовать эту технику. Эта способность была довольно распространена среди инквизиторов, и Джерек не был исключением. Это может быть связано с возможностью Джерека тайно обрывать чужую связь с Силой, отключать и ослаблять её, с помощью тёмной стороны силы. Джерек также мастерски владел Молней Силы, также использовать свою ненависть, через Силу в волнах тьмы, и ярость настолько интенсивно, чтобы дезориентировать и отключить его врагов; мощь тёмной стороны действительно позволяла это. Внешность Джерек был высокий мужчина; в начале Галактической гражданской войны он был сильно истощён, но в бытность военачальником он достиг относительно среднего веса; причины изменений, или их происхождение по отношению к Джереку, не ясны. О волосах Джерека также мало что известно. У него была бритая голова во всех значимых моментах жизни; на момент своей смерти он носил волосы умеренной длины. Он был лысеющим, впрочем, много волос не было и на верхней части черепа. Остальные появления Джерека, как инквизитора был довольно последовательным. Джерек обладал извилистыми татуировками, важными для ситов, вокруг рта, уже в 0 ДБЯ и, вероятно, приобрел их даже раньше этого. Маловероятно, однако, что он имел бы такие татуировки являясь джедаем. Он также носил тонкий чёрный кожаный ремешок на его несуществующихглазах. Одежда Джерека оставалась достаточно последовательна: он предпочитал чёрные брюки, гимнастерку с высоким воротом и сапоги. Он также носили доспехи почти все время, его редко можно было увидеть без чёрного нагрудника и красных наплечников. Учитывая ограниченность движений, был ли доспех функциональным или был всего лишь косметическим эффектом, неясно. За это он был одет в чёрную мантию с красным символами вдоль ее границ; по крайней мере, один раз он носил халат с капюшоном, хотя его одежды, как правило, были без него. Появление Джерека сыграл Кристофер Ним для анимации движений в роликах игры Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces. Ним также озвучил Джерека в одной сцене игры, Джерек был создан как CGI модель. В игре, Джерек лидер группы злодеев противостоящих персонажу игрока Кайлу Катарну и появлялся в финальном уровне игры как самый главный босс. В неканоническом варианте концовки игры, Катарн переходит на тёмную сторону, соблазнённый Джереком, но действия Джерека неизменны; он всё равно бросает Катарна в «Звезду Салона». Джерек опять появляется в графической новеллезации адаптированной серии the Dark Forces, где его роль расширена. Аудио произведения были созданы на основе графических новелл, включая солдата Империи, агента Повстанцев и рыцаря Джедая. Во всех этих случаях, Джерек был озвучен Алленом Гамельтоном. В дальнейшем, Джерек появился как злодей, наряду с Семенем, в детской книге Галактика страха: Семя, появляется в 9 серии которая описывает тяжёлую судьбу героев и злодеев обоих фильмов и расширенной вселенной. Учитывая тот факт, что Джокаста Ню обратила внимание на Джерека, когда она была еще археологом, это должно было произойти до её становления библиотекарем джедаев на 49 ДБЯ. Это ставит ограничение по возрасту Джерека, на момент его смерти ему было не менее 53 лет. Это на несколько лет старше, чем возраст Кристофера Нима, который изобразил его; в это время Ниму было не более 50 лет. Тем не менее, история Джерека намекает на несколько более старший возраст; Он был обучен Ню, как археолог, это казалось, подразумевает некоторую степень подготовки в «поле». Как это было, это бы вряд ли произошло в её бытность в качестве библиотекаря джедаев, это говорит о том, что обучение Джерека был в основном или полностью завершено до этого назначения. Предполагая, что Джерек завершил свое обучение в возрасте около 20 лет, что обеспечило бы по самым грубым оценкам возраст Джерека в 74 года на момент его смерти, что значительно старше, чем возраст Нима. Тем не менее, статус Джерека как представителя около-человеческой расы и увеличение среднего возраста с помощью передовых медицинских технологий галактики Звездных Войн не оказывает влияние на семидесятилетний возраст и появление его в пятидесятилетнем возрасте несколько невозможно. Появления *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' demo Источники * * *''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Ученики и служители ситов Категория:Миралука Категория:Джедаи, хранители знаний Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Археологи Категория:Губернаторы Галактической Империи Категория:Имперские военачальники Категория:Инквизиторы Категория:Пилоты Категория:Персонал Содружества пяти звёзд Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Семь тёмных джедаев